The present invention relates generally to an attache case and, more particularly, to an attache case that can be utilized as a protective shield against projectiles fired from handguns.
With the increase of violence in recent years, particularly violence involving the use of handguns, it has become important to safeguard one's self from injury in whatever manner possible. For diplomats, businessmen and other persons who normally carry an attache case, it has been proposed that the construction of the case include an internally mounted bulletproof armor plate. When an attache case of such construction is positioned between its user and an armed adversary, he is reasonably well protected from serious injury. An attache case of this construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,345.
Although an attache case of the type described in said patent provides a protective shield, it has several disadvantages associated with its performance, ease of use and reusability. The attache case has no convenient means for the user to grasp the case when desiring to hold it in position in front of his body for protection. Further, should the case be struck by a bullet, the bullet would pass through the exterior sidewall of the case before impacting the armor plate, thereby destroying the case and requiring the user to purchase another at great expense.
Finally, the blunt trauma or impact of the bullet against the armor plate may wrench the case from the user's grip or push the case into the body or face of the user, causing possible injury to the user. Of course, if as a result of the impact the user drops the case, he is exposed to serious injury from a second bullet.
It will therefore be appreciated that there has been a significant need for an attache case which can effectively and conveniently serve as a protective shield and which does not require total replacement when struck by a bullet. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides other related advantages.